Turnabout Rise Above One
by Julianne Nicole
Summary: A little songfic I wrote to Rise Above 1 by Reeve Carney featuring Bono and the Edge. Plot: Phoenix is stumped during a trial, and really wishes he had Mia around to help him. Will he be able to create a Turnabout somehow and win? Slight Miego.


_**Turnabout Rise Above One**_

"Mister Wright, you may now begin your cross examination." The Judge said.

"Uh... Thank you, Your Honor." Phoenix said. As he listened to the witness' testimony once again, he got a strange feeling. A feeling that he just would not be able to win this trial. He was stumped. He really wished that his mentor, Mia Fey, was there to help him right then. He suddenly flashed back to something. _(This reminds me of... That one song...) _Phoenix began to mutter the lyrics to himself.

_**And you said,**_

"_**Rise above...**_

_**Open your eyes up..."**_

_**And you said,**_

"_**Rise above..."**_

_**But I can't...**_

_**I can't...**_

That was exactly how Phoenix felt at that moment. _(I'm sorry Mia, I'm gonna let you down...) _

_**How long will it take...**_

_**Before these feelings go away?**_

_**How much longer do I wait? **_

_**And are there any real answers anyway?**_

_(Well, Mia? Are there actually answers? ...I can't find them...)_

_**Your silence in a crowded room... **_

_**Louder than the loudest tune... **_

_**I hang on every word!**_

It was true. Mia not being there to help him expose all the contradictions was one of the loudest noises Phoenix had ever undergone. Even louder than Maya blasting her crazy music through the radio speakers back at the Law Offices. And everything Mia had ever said to him... He was remembering. He could remember every single piece of advice and encouragement, even to the letter, the punctuation.

_**And you said,**_

"_**Rise above...**_

_**Open your eyes up..."**_

_**And you said...**_

"_**Rise above..."**_

_**But I can't... **_

_**I can't...  
><strong>_

"_Yes you can, Phoenix. Rise above it."_

_(That voice... Mia!) _

"Chief!" He turned to face Maya. And just as he suspected, it was not Maya, but rather Mia being channeled by her younger sister, that stood right next to him. The defense attorney smiled.

"But... I don't think I can win."

"Yes you can. A real turnabout, you know, like you always do."

"Turnabout... But... I just don't think it's possible in this case..."

"Anything is possible, Phoenix. Here. Take another look at this piece of evidence. Remember what that witness said just now, and have faith in your client."

"Ah... I see it now! ...Thanks, Mia."

"No problem. No rise above everything, and go get that turnabout!"

However... Little did they know that just across the courtroom, behind the Prosecutor's podium... Prosecutor Godot was experiencing a reminiscence similar to the one that Phoenix had just experienced.

_**I miss you in everything...**_

_**I was too fast traveling...**_

_**To take you in.**_

_**I know silence is no crime...**_

_**I just wish I could hear you fill it up...**_

_**One more time.**_

Godot thought back to his days as Diego. When he surprised Mia by being her guidance in her very first trial, as opposed to their employer, Marvin Grossberg. They had had so many fun times together, and Godot... Well... Quite frankly, he missed those times with Mia. However, he remembered something that he said to her once, _"The only time a lawyer can cry is when it's all over,"_ and he supposed that the same still applied to Prosecutors.

_**It's like...**_

_**I know what you'd say to me... **_

_**Exactly what you'd say to me...!**_

_**I still hang on every word!**_

Mia remembered what Diego had once told her, as well. She looked across the room at Godot, knowing who he is – who he was, Mia corrected herself quickly. He's Godot now. She wondered if he noticed that Maya did not look the same as before, if he could see through the channeling.

_(Probably not.) _She thought.

"Phoenix," Mia stated coolly, "I'm gonna have to go now. Maya's going to want to watch you win."

"Chief..."

"I'll see you again soon, Phoenix." And with that, Mia begins to be un-channeled by Maya.

"I'm gonna rise above... I promise this." Phoenix muttered under his breath.

_**And you said, **_

"_**Rise above...**_

_**Open your eyes up..."**_

_**And you said, **_

"_**Rise above...**_

_**Yourself..."**_

_(Could it be?) _Godot thought. _(Mia...?) _The Prosecutor had just caught a glimpse of Mia before Maya resumed control of her own body once more.

_**In a time of treason,**_

_**Is there time for trust?**_

_**When there's no them, **_

_**Only us...**_

_**Is there time for reason, **_

_**Has your heart had enough?**_

_**Is it time to let go, **_

_**And rise above?**_

It was then that Phoenix decided that he did have enough determination and evidence to win this trial. Godot still was sipping his coffee, though a bit more absentmindedly than usual.

Phoenix decided to review the evidence once more before presenting.

_**And you said,**_

"_**Rise above...**_

_**Open your eyes...**_

_**To love..."**_

_**And you said, **_

"_**Rise above...**_

_**Yourself..."**_

"Mister Wright? Are you all right? Are you quite ready to present your argument?" The Judge said.

Godot said, "Huh...?" then appeared to clear up his thoughts.

"Yeah, Trite. I don't have all day, you know." The Prosecutor slyly smirked.

"Ahem. Why, yes, Your Honor."

And with that...

"**OBJECTION!"**


End file.
